Currently there exist a variety of options for firearm sights for firearms over manufacturer supplied sights. Although procedures for removing and installing firearm sights are relatively simple, often, specialized tooling is required. In conventional solutions, specialized hand presses constructed to a specific brand of firearm have been provided. However, in some cases, out-of-brand firearms may have structures that interfere with specialized tooling. In addition, many conventional hand presses may lack the ability to properly align firearm sights with the tool and may therefore damage or otherwise mar firearm surfaces inadvertently. Furthermore, some conventional solutions may not properly support a firearm slide where slides are longer or heavier than normal. Still further, in some instances, conventional hand presses may not be configured to apply sufficient pressure to dislodge a firearm sight that might otherwise benefit from striking by a non-marring striking tool. As such, firearm sight tools are presented herein.